Years Fly by Fast
by TWiLiGHTtEEN101
Summary: New Moon setting. Edward left Bella, but forgot about Victoria. what happens 80 years later with Vampire Bella? Will the Cullens find out the truth? BXE EVENTUALLY R&R pleaseee read Its good just not so much with the summary haha :P
1. Years Fly by Fast

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." Edward said. It took me a few minutes to comprehend.

" You…don't…want me?"

"No."

"Don't. Don't do this."

"Go on with life, it will be like I never existed. Good bye, Bella." **(A/N: this is from new moon pgs. 69-73)**

**B POV**

That was 80 years ago. 80 _long _years. I remember too well what happened that day. And the next and the next and the- well, you get my point. It took me a while to get over them. And by them, I mean the Cullen's. Truly, I don't think I'm completely over them yet. Half of me wants to hate them, but half of me still loves and yearns for them. So let me just start from the beginning…

It has been officially 2 years ago today, when Ed-_he_ left me.

" Charlie?" I asked in a dead tone.

" Yea Bells?"

" I'm going out for a walk. Maybe down to La Push, I'll see you later." Charlie looked into my face with a concerned look in his eyes, and said

" Of course. I'll see you later than I guess." And with that, I walked out the front door, and started walking towards the forest. I decided I was going to the meadow. _Our _meadow. I haven't gone there since…he left.

It took me a while to walk at my slow human pace, but I finally made it there. It was still, beautiful. But it held so much memories. _Too _much memories. I slowly laid myself on the grass and closed my eyes. I then released my mind and thoughts. The events that took place here. When Edw-he, took me here. Our first kiss was close to here. Everything, was here. Our two souls, together, were joined at this very place. Twined together by our love. Or so I thought.

The raging hole came and hit me hard in the stomach. I felt the edges getting wider and wider. My organs threatening to be crushed. My ribs going to dust, nothing holding my heart in place. The pain was too much for one meek human to handle.

" My, my Bella, what a pleasant surprise to see you here." A chilled voice spoke. I opened my eyes and looked through my tears. Seeing a vampire with brilliant orange hair flowing through the wind. The red, deadly look in the owner's eyes. My mind put it all together.

" Victoria." I said, under my breath.

" Yes, It is me. And let's just say, I'm not happy. Where's your dear beloved? He not here to save his precious Bella?

" He left." I said, drearily.

" Oh, poo. Now this won't be as much fun as I thought. Oh well, leave it to me to spice up the party." She said. And out of no where, she bit me hard on the neck. I knew what was happening.

_I'm dieing._ I thought. Then I realized that Victoria had released me neck, not draining my body, fluid-less.

" Wha-" and then the pain hit me. The fire worse than the one in my stomach moments before. This was worse than life and death itself.

"Agghh!!" I hollered. Vicoria jus cackled and said,

" That's just about how I felt when you killed my James. Hope you think things out better next time." And with that, she left. The fire in my vains was all over my body. There was no way I could survive this alone.

3 DAYS LATER

The fire in my body was slowly leaving, as I felt it build up in the back of my throat. I'm _thirsty_. I thought. I sniffed the air and smelled a delicious scent. I quickly followed it but ran from it straight away while holding my breath. I realized, that smell was a human. And I, Isabella Marie Swan, would not drink from a human. I searched the forest for a few animals to satisfy my thirst and started making my way back to the meadow.

_I need somewhere to live, other than Forks._ I thought. I started running north, hoping to find a home.

80 YEARS LATER

I found out quickly that I can reject human blood easily after my first few newborn years. I've been roaming all around the U.S and different countries all over the world for years. But I don't think I will ever have a home that I feel I belong in. Sure, I've met great vampires. But not a family. Not yet. And really, I'm not sure I want to find one. I decided after touring the world, I can go back to Forks, and live in Charlie's old house, so that's what I'm planning on doing. I'm right in the town next to Forks, and as soon as I cross over to Forks, I heard it.

" Can we pleaseee go now? I want to get a new outfit for school next week!"

" Sure Alice honey. Let's go."

" Thanks Jazzy." I gasped. Alice? Jasper? I guess with their vampire hearing, they heard my gasp, and started making their way towards me.

" Hi there! I'm Alice, and this is my husband Jasper." He nodded and she continued,

" Are you new here?" she asked.

Did she not recognize me? How can't she- Oh. I forgot. My power. No way I look like old-human Bella. I have dark-chocolate brown hair with purple highlights, full pink lips. My height being 5'9 and having a swimmers body, thanks again to my power. I can change my appearances to whatever I please.

" Hello. I'm Be-Be…th. Beth. Yes, I'm Beth. Hello there. And yes, I am new to this town. I actually have recently purchased a home here." Whew. Score one for Bella! Or Beth…hm. The names are to close to being the same. Hopefully they don't put it all together. But when your under stress, that's what you have to do!

" Great! Well would you like to come home with us and meet the rest of our family? I'm sure they'd love to meet you." Invited Alice. & ME? Go to THEIR house? After _all these years _I just stroll in? Bella or Beth, I don't know if it is a good idea.

" You don't have to be so nervous. Were all very nice people. Except Rosalie at times, but she'll warm up to you, don't worry." Okay, so Jasper can still feel my feeling. Dang! That might be a give away. Oh well, I'm a newcomer, of course I'd be nervous.

" Um, okay. Sure, let's go." WHAT?! Why did I say that! Stupid mouth, speaking before I give it permission.

"Yay!" and they led the way to their house with me following them. When we got there, we just walked through the front door.

" Carlisle, Esme? Emmett, Edward, Rosalie! Come here, their's someone I want you to meet!" yelled Alice. In mere seconds the whole family was in the living room. My heart sped faster and faster when _he _got in the room.

"Bella?" a velvety voice asked.

**Hey!! Review!! Hope you like it and please leaves lots and lots of reviews!! I know there are some stories like this but I just felt the need to right one myself! So please leave reviews. And no flames!**

Peace**&**Love

TW**i**L**i**GHT**t**EEN101


	2. Secrets and Identities

**B POV**

"Um no, it's Beth. That's my name. _Beth." _I emphasized. Before Edward could respond back Alice interrupted.

" Yeah and she's my new BFF!!" I smiled in a shy way towards the whole family and after I introduced myself Carlisle said we should go to the family room and talk. Once we sat down, the questions came.

" SO, Beth. How old are you?" ask Carlisle.

" 17."

"No, I mean in vampire years."

" Ohh. Let's see…82 years old I think? Yes 82 years."

"Ahh. So your obviously no newborn. And Alice has told me that you are a vegetarian like us?" I nodded, " Fantastic."

" Do you have any powers??" asked Emmett, anxiously.

" Actually, I do. I can change my appearance."

" Cool!!"

"Would you mind showing us how you do it?" asked Carlisle.

"Of course." I got up from the couch and stood in the middle of the room. Everyone's eyes were on me and I started changing my looks right in front of there eyes. To me, I can't notice anything. I can walk, talk, do anything normal but to them I'm changing hair colors, body types, height, weight, race, everything. Whizzing past their eyes. So I decided to stop after a few then go again. First I had pink hair, to blonde, to orange, then brown. I made my height shrink a little, I added blush, I had curls, I could do anything. I had to be the best conman ever with my disguises. Eventually, I stopped though. It seemed the Cullens were in shock.

" Is something wrong?" I asked. They all had a dazed look in there eyes. After a few moments of silence, Carlisle spoke up,

" No, not at all. Your power is amazing. It's just, well one of your appearances looked just like, Bella."Bella. Me. Crap. I wasn't supposed to know about me, or her. Ah!

" And may I ask, who this Bella is?" I questioned. I saw all the Cullens expressions get gloomy. Edward got up from his chair and ran into his room.

"Bella was a human. Edward was in love with her, and she was with him. Unfortunetly, we had to leave her years back, fearing that since we were vampires, she would get hurt around us." Answered Rosalie.

" Oh, well then I'm very sorry."

"It's alright my dear. But I do have a question." Stated Esme..

"Yes?"

" Is this your original form right now?" asked Esme. I was mentally debating my answer.

"…No. It's not."

" Can you show us your normal form??" pleaded Alice.

" Um, no, if that's alright. I don't really feel comfortable showing it to people."

"I bet it's fine. Please please please show us!!"

Carlisle told her to let me be and I'd show her when I was comfortable around them.

" I don't keep a look going very long, once I discovered my power, I pretty much change my appearance everyday."

" Oh honey, you shouldn't have to. Your probably beautiful the way you are. I don't understand how your all alone." Said Esme.

" I wasn't always alone, you know. But that was before I was a vampire."

" You remember your human memories?" Carlisle asked in a surprised tone.

" Yes I do. And back then, I learned that the one's you want to trust most, are the one's you can't trust at all."

"Even for a vampire?" asked Jasper.

"_Especially _for a vampire." I suddenly felt the hole in my stomach growing. I remember the day he left me like it was yesturday. And now I'm standing here, with them. And I know, that I still must not be enough for them. I can't be enough for them. I can never, be enough for them.

"Ah." Jasper fell to the ground. He lifted his head looking at me, pain all over his face. I simply looked at him, with no expression what-so-ever. Inside, it was searing fire. But I will not let the Cullens see me like that, what Jasper is doing right now. When I'm alone, I let it out.

" Jasper? Honey, are you okay? Jazzy speak. What's wrong?" exclaimed Alice.

" I have to go now. I'm sorry, Jasper. I hope you will be feeling better soon." I said, in a monotone voice. I walked out the door, and wrapped my hands around my hips. I ran to Charlie's old house. When I got to the front door, I saw a car parked there. I looked in the windows, and saw humans in there, living in MY house.

" This must be a mistake…" I mumbled to myself. I took out the paper giving me permission to the house. I looked at the address. 1062. I glanced up at Charlie's old address and it said 1026.

" Dang." I said. I started running to my new house. I ended up right in front of it. I was…nice. Homey, good for, someone living alone. Except one thing. I looked to the left and there it was, the Cullens house. _Great. _I thought sarcastically. I unpacked everything with my vampire speed then pulled out my old guitar from the last box. I remember about 15 years ago, another vampire in a band taught me how to play when I was considering to join, but I refused. He taught me anyways though. I wonder if I still can play… yeah, I think so. I sat myself down in the chair and started playing, letting my emotions spill out of my mouth as I started to sing "What Hurts the Most."

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then_

_And just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again_

_I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you every where I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret, but I know_

_If I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away, show the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Uhh hey yeaaaaaaaaah!_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

**E POV**

I sat hunched on my couch. _I can't run all the time something reminds me of her. _I reminded myself. I earlier noticed that the lights in the house next door turned on, but thought nothing of it. But then, I heard a voice. A beautiful voice. She was singing a sad song, maybe she went through some hard times too. Before I could think anything more of it, Alice came in my room.

" That's Beth singing. She has a fantastic voice, too bad it's a depressing song or else it'd be awesome! She sounds lonely, I think im going to invite her to sleepover or something. Just to go and visit, make sure she's settling in okay." I shrugged and began to mope around again.

**A POV**

_This is great! Beth and I are bff's/next door-neighbors! _ I thought. I went up to the door and knocked twice. Beth answered the door, looking a little teary eyed.

" Hel-Oh, hi Alice!"

" Beth! Hi, well my family and I just heard you singing, your amazing by the way, but well you sounded a little, depressed So I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my house? Have a girls night?"

She pondered at the idea then shrugged. "Sure."

" Great! You, me, Esme, and Rosalie are going to have so much fun!" I grabbed Beth's hand and we ran towards my house and went right in my room. Esme and Rosalie quickly followed.

" Hey Beth!" said Rosalie.

" Hello darling." Came from Esme.

" Hi" she replied.

"Alright now lets get down to business. We have plenty to do, makeovers, paint toes, get clothes, manicures, so much to do so little time!" I exclaimed.

" We have a week dear." Said Esme.

'For what?" Beth asked.

"For school silly! You can't wear _old _stuff to school. And of course your coming with us! Well, being 82 you must have realized by now that us vampires don't sleep! Were going tonight!" I giggled at my joke. "Let's see…I'll find my purse and we'll go!" Then off we went.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**B POV**

" Oh that was so much fun!" I said. I really haven't had that much fun in years, neverless having fun_ shopping._

"Us too. Well you must stay and get ready at our house! We'll go to school together!"

" No really, that's all right. I have all my stuff at home…I'll just meet you there. Anyways, the new kids shouldn't all know each other right?"

" I guess…but you at least have to stay a couple more hours. We have 6 hours till school starts!"

"Fine."

" Yay! We can all talk about girl stuff!" said Alice.

"Yes, now let me get this straight…you and Jasper are married as well as Rosalie with Emmett and Esme with Carlisle?

" That's correct. Us and our hubbies." Retorted Rosalie.

" I'm sad to say Edward's the odd man out. He _had _Bella, but well, you see that she is no longer with us.

" What happened?"

" Well, we all had to leave her, so she would be safe. As Edward put it, It did no good though. Bella died 2 years later. We knew because, well Alice couldn't see Bella in her mind anymore." Said Esme. They told me about the love Edward had for me, er- Beth.

" So, what does Edward think about her now?" I asked in a small voice.

" Well, were not sure. Most definantly love, but in a strange way, hate. Love-hate."

" And that makes…sense to all of you?"

" Not exactly, Edward hates himself mostly for letting her die. He hates her for letting herself die, and he hates remembering how well it was before. He just wants to…forget."

" Oh, I see." _So that's it? Edward hates me? What was I thinking, coming here in the first place. I can't show them my true identity now. _I thought to myself. I felt…terrible. Not the usual burning hole in my torso. But now, I feel like my hearts bleeding. Just being ripped out…

Right then, Jasper stepped in the room.

" Is everything okay? I felt a little too much emoti-AH!" He fell once again in my presence, clutching his heart. In the exact place it hurt me.

_I will show no emotion. I will show no emotion. I will show no emotion. _I repeated over and over again in my mind. I felt my face harden into a rock, emotionless once again.

" I'm sorry. I have to go, I'll…see you at school."

I turned around and ran into my house.

Hey! OMJ I am SO sorry that I took so long to update! I just had some school and friends issues that I am in the process of working on! And yaya with all of the homework nd stuff I am booked! But I started the next chapter AND I have a FiVE DAY WEEKEND this week so yay!! be expecting. and THANKS FOR WAITING!

xoxoxo

Peace**&**Love

TWiLiGHTtEEN101


	3. New Students

**B POV**

Once I was in my house I turned into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I morphed into my regular body, my regular face. Plain old Bella, nothing to the Cullens. That's why I change my looks so much. _Ugh. Life sucks. Death sucks._ Then out of no where Alice came into the room so quick that I couldn't change my appearance that quickly. It took me at least 5 seconds to concentrate on a specific look.

"Beth? You okay? For a second you looked _ just like_… oh, never mind."

" I'm fine Alice, just need some time alone."

" Well, okay. But meet us outside the school, kay?"

" Sure."

" See you!"

" Bye Alice." When Alice left, I went back to my Bella appearance. _What to look like today, what to look like today…_ I thought. I decided to have blonde hair with some pink highlights on the back under-layer of my hair. Then I put on a forever 21 t-shirt with skinny jeans and grey converses, then I head out the door into my Mercedes Benz **( a/n: for those girls who don't know, that's a type of car lol)** and drove to school.

When I got there, I saw the Cullen kids standing outside the office looking for someone, me probably. I started walking up to them but they still weren't greeting me. When I approached them they started gazing at me with an uninviting look in their eyes. Then all the sudden Rosalie spoke up, "Oh Bella! We couldn't recognize you! You look so different then before."

" Oh whoops, sorry. I'll try not to skip around my looks so much."

" You bet, anyways, lets go to school! Your first day in Forks! This should be fun."

" Sure it will," I said in a huff, " Let's just get this over with." And I walked in front of them through the office doors.

"Hello dear, what would your name be?"

"Beth…Beth Raine." I said, quickly making up a last name.

" Here's your schedule, Beth. Good luck on your first day!"

"Thanks. " I waited for the rest of the Cullens to get their schedules. We all compared them and I found out I had one class with Alice, and 3 classes with Edward. I looked up at his face to comment on it, but all I saw was a sneer.

" Don't worry about him, this place just reminds him of Bella." Alice stated.

" Oh, of course. Yeah, no problem." I replied. We all walked through the hallway and students stared at us as if we were gods. _I remember when I was like that, _I thought.

" Hey, I'm Joe. I don't think we have met?"

" No, I'm new here." I replied coolly, and walked off. He started jogging after me.

" I can show you around if you'd like that."

" No, I'm fine on my own." He looked disappointed, "Thanks though." And I flashed him on of my perfect smiles before walking away once more.

Not too long later, it became lunch. I sat down right next to Alice and Rosalie. All the kids looked at our table full of vampires with varied expressions. We all laughed it off, but for some reason, I find myself uncomfortable in the situation. Years ago, that was me with the same look on my face, gazing at Edward. I felt my stomach roll and Jasper looked at me. I could tell in his eyes he was begging me not to cause him pain so I simply said,

" Guys, I've got to go, I don't think I can handle this much humans with out a hunt. I'll meet up with you all later." I got up and left easily, charming the office ladies.

With my vampire hearing, I heard the others murmuring. I ALSO heard a few groans from Edward, and Alice shooing him away.

"Alice thought I should assist you home, and anyways, I didn't feel too good either."

" Oh, um okay." My stomach began threatening to rip open, but I kept myself together.

" We'll take my car." He said. We walked quickly to his car and got in. The drive was silent all until we reached my house.

" Thanks for the ride, see you later." I said.

" Later." He replied. I walked into my house and quickly went into my room, I felt a song coming on. I grabbed my guitar and started singing Stand in the Rain:

_She never slows down. _

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down _

_She won't turn around _

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down _

_So stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, whats lost can be found _

_You stand in the rain _

_She won't make a sound _

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down _

_She wants to be found _

_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down. _

_So stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, whats lost can be found _

_You stand in the rain _

_So stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_Stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, whats lost can be found _

_So stand in the rain _

_Stand your ground _

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_You stand through the pain _

_You won't drown _

_And one day, whats lost can be found _

_You stand in the rain._

**E POV**

I sat on my couch in my black room, questioning why I'm still alive, when Bella isn't. She was the perfect girl for me, the perfect girl in general. And I know that no matter how much I convinced her I wasn't right for her, it wouldn't effect our love. But that's why I left her, because being around her was dangerous. I myself was endangering the sweet angel in my life. I shifted around then sat up, suddenly hearing the marvelous voice singing again. It sounded depressing, yet calm. I turned towards my window and pulled up my shades and saw Beth playing her guitar in the house next to us. She reminded me so much of Bella, it was unbearable. At that second I stared at her, she looked back, right into my eyes. When she caught me staring at her, her entire appearance molded into a replica of Bella. I gasped and stood up, but she was gone.

It must have been my imagination…again.


	4. Truth Be Told

**B POV**

"Oh, crap. What did I do, what did I do?!"

I quickly glanced out the window again and was relieved to not see Edward there anymore. I look at the clock and realize that theres still 2 hours left before school gets out, so I have a lot of time on my hands. What haven't I done in a while… I sat there thinking and decided on something. I got up, changed my outfit, and left the house, _without _my car. I ran for a few minutes and then I got to my destination, Mine and…Edwards meadow. I remember it like it was yesturday that Edward took me here for the first time. I layed my head on the ground, and tried to remember the good times I had here. Releasing myself to be _me._ Bella. I heard the wind grazing the grass, bugs buzzing, and…foot steps? I was so absorbed in my surroundings, I don't even know how long I've been here.I quickly sat up and turned around to see who is was.

"…Bella?" the voice asked. I gazed up at the face and pleaded,

" Please don't tell him."

"Explain. Now." Alice said.

"It's a long story…80 years long…"

" We've got time." And with that, I started to tell the story, starting with when the left, then Victoria, and lastly, my becoming a vampire along with the last 80 years.

" Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry." Alice took me into her arms and hugged me for a few minutes. I couldn't think of anything to say."

" Alice, you can't tell him."

" What? Why?"

" Trust me, it wouldn't end well."

" But.."

" Alice."

" You can't hide it from him forever!"

" I don't plan on staying here, with you guys, forever." Alice's face turned into a deeper frown and looked as if she was going to cry.

" But he misses you, we all miss you!"

" I'm not too sure about that. Just promise me you won't tell."

" I can't keep it from him, he'll read my mind and find out."

" I _know _that you can Alice, you've done it before. Just think of other stuff around him."

" Fine…but then you have to promise me something."

" Sorry Alice, but I'm done with promises. Too many have been broken before." I said, sulkily.

" You know he only wanted to protect you."

" I don't believe it." I wanted the pain to go away. I wish Victoria just killed me. I could've been away from this world. I could be with Charlie, Renee, even Phil.

" I'm going to go. I've had enough memories for one day." Alice looked up at me like she didn't want me to leave, but understood. I gracefully stood up and ran away.

**Hey guys. I can't believe I went so long without updating and I'm SO SORRY for that. Anyways, I'm trying to make it up to you guys, but I don't know where I want to take the story. Any ideas? Leave them in the comments! **

**xoxo TWiLiGHTtEEN101**


	5. Unfair Dances and Unexpected Visitors

**E POV**

"Edward…EDWARD!"

"What do you want Alice?" I ask, breaking from my trance. Alice's tone softened.

" She's gone Edward, Bella's gone. She has no future. I've looked into it over 100 times."

" I wasn't thinking about her…I was thinking that we need a good game of baseball soon."

" Edward, I saw you looking for her. You'll just be even more disappointed. Anyways, if she was still "with us" she'd be over 90 years old."

" I don't care. She'll always be my Bella." Alice sighed at my response.

"You'll see. Hey- have you seen Beth? She's not home."

" No, I haven't. Just follow her scent." I stated obviously.

" I'll try, but she changes it frequently. It drives me insane. With that, Alice left my room & I assume to find Beth.

Beth.

I swore when I saw her out my window she looked just like Bella in every single way, down to the blush. I slowly glanced at my piano and decided to play a song that explains exactly how I feel. It's called "Better Than Me" by: Hinder.

I think you can do much better than me

After all the lies that I made you believe

Guilt kicks in and I start to see

The edge of the bed

Where your nightgown used to be

I told myself I won't miss you

But I remember

What it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

While looking through your old box of notes

I found those pictures I took

That you were looking for

If there's one memory I don't want to lose

That time at the mall

You and me in the dressing room

I told myself I won't miss you

But I remember

What it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder

Wish I never would've said it's over

And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older

Cause we never really had our closure

This can't be the end

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

Just as I finished playing, I heard Alice come back into the house, and her thoughts made me curious.

"Alice, who exactly are you referring to when you think stubborn-vampire-lover?" She looked at me with shock all over her face and abruptly thought about the Brazilian alphabet. It only made me more curious so I asked again. Her reply was,

" Oh, some stupid humans from school. They keep asking me out over even though I'm clearly devoted to Jasper. She left the house after that & bounded into Beth's. Right when she enters I hear the scream coming from her as she exclaims,

" BETH! WE ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THE DANCE!" The last thing I heard was a groan.

**B POV**

"Alice, I'm not going."

"Yes, you are!"

" I don't want to. It's just full of stupid humans who only think of love. What's so fun in that?"

" Well then lets go to our own dance. A club, perhaps?" She asks, while bringing her eyebrows up and down.

"NO! Were supposed to be 17 year olds. We can't go clubbing!"

"Then the dance it is." She stated smugly.

"Not for me."

"Oh, especially for you." Alice bounced off my couch and into her house again shouting "ROSALIE! SHOPPING SPREE!" I screamed at the thought and ran into her house.

"No!" Then I tackled her. By then the whole family was in the room, and Emmett was booming with laughter.

"What's all this about?" Esme asked.

" Beth is putting up a fuss about the shopping trip." Tattled Alice.

"I HATE shopping." I emphasized.

The Cullen's shared the same look. Whoops, another trait that Bella and me share. Alice just gave me a look saying, "Just tell them" and I shot back daggers.

DING DONG

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," volunteered Carlisle. He went and opened the door.

"Surprised to see me?" An excited voice asked. A shiver ran down my spine.

" Hello, Tanya." Carlisle greeted.


	6. Running Away and Running in on

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," volunteered Carlisle. He went and opened the door.

"Surprised to see me?" An excited voice asked. A shiver ran down my spine.

" Hello, Tanya." Carlisle greeted.

**E POV**

" Carlisle! Long time no talk! Not finding time to call me up, hmm? Well it's alright, I'm here now!"

" And how very nice it is that you are…but may I ask what is the reason of this pleasurable visit?"

" Uh, Irina is being so annoying, falling for some vampire dude..blah blah blah. And, I wanted to visit Eddie again." She said, batting her eyelashes at me. I quickly looked away to my left, where Jasper happened to be standing. He made a strange look towards Beth, who then carried a worried look towards Alice, giving me a glare from the pixie. I mouthed "what", but Alice turned her head towards Tanya once more.

" And who is this? A new Cullen?" Tanya asked vulgarly, looking at me. "Perhaps a girlfriend of some sort?" Esme then decided to help me out by saying

" No, this is Beth. She just moved here, she's our neighbor."

"Oh, well good." Tanya stepped towards Beth and stared. "Have we met before?"

" No, I don't believe we have." Beth replied in a small voice.

" Hm. Well anyways, I wonder if I would be able to stay here?"

" Of course Tanya. How long are you staying exactly?"

" Not sure yet, we'll just see how things go." Says Tanya, giving me a seductive smile. Beth decided to cut in then and say

" Well I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. Bye."

" Wait- Beth. Wasn't there something you and Alice were going to tell us?" Asked Carlisle.

" No, nothing at all. See yah guys." And with that, she ran to her house.

**B POV**

OF COURSE Edward and Tanya had a thing..what had I been thinking? He'd been single all these years? Not a guy like him, what girl wouldn't fall for him. And Alice wanted me to _tell_ them? No way, I should just leave. What's the point of me staying?

**Riiiiing. Riiiiiiing.**

Damn phone.

"Hello?"

" Don't even think about it. Your staying here, with us."

" Alice…I don't know about that. There's no reason for me to stay."

" Just wait…one second." The phone line went dead, and a few seconds later Alice was in the doorway, ran up to me and gave me a long hug.

" You know, I can't believe you're a vampire, thank god. The entire family was depressed when we thought you died, even Rosalie. And especially Edward. He still loves you more than anything Bella."

" But…"

"Admit it. You know that too. Why can't you just tell him?" Alice got a zoned out look on her face, she was looking into the future. "Not convincing enough, huh? Your still running. What can I do to make you stay?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, when are you going?" Again, I gave her an unsure answer. "Well…you HAVE to stay for the dance. For me? Your best friend?" She gave me an angelic smile.

"Alright…I'll stay…until the dance."

" Good enough for now. You know Bella, you really are a gorgeous vampire. Edward would go crazy if he knew it were you. Can I see you? The real you?

I shook my head, " No. I look like an average, mediocre human."

" As if, I bet your as good looking as Rosalie. Common, lets get a looksy.

I exhaled deeply, and formed to my regular self. Alice stared in awe. I changed again, to auburn hair with red highlights, tanner skin, but kept the chocolate eyes.

" You should stop changing. Your stunning, just being normal." I looked away shyly.

" Anyways, I'm going to get ready for school. I'll see you there."

" Oh oh oh! Can I pick your outfit out pretty please?!"

" Fine." Alice opened my closet.

" Geez Bella, whats with the skater clothes? And no bright colors? Were going to have to fix this soon.

" Stop criticizing my style and get on with it, you little pixie."

" I can't work with this, pick something out yourself." Alice said, throwing herself on the bed. I pulled out my purple skinny jeans, black tank top with grey splattered paint on it, black hoodie, and DC shoes.

" I'm ready. Let's go back to you house." Alice ran ahead of me, and I walked human pace to the front door, accidentally colliding with a boulder, or, whoops, Emmett (same difference).

" Sorry." I said, feebly.

" It's all good..um…Beth, I'm guessing?"

" Yep, it's me." He took a long look at me and said..I like your hair better brown. You know, you _do _remind me of Bella."

" I've been hearing that a lot." I said to myself.

" Don't worry, your like the new – improved version. A lot less breakable" He said, while giving me a friendly shove.

" Stop torturing the poor girl. Beth, Alice wants you in her room."

I went up the stairs, into what I thought was her room. But Alice was not in there. Another vampire was. Or should I say, _two _other vampires were.

**HEY GUYS! I'm sorry I just left this story for a while, I didn't know people were still reading it! But now that I know, I will definantly keep updating. Review please!**


	7. Dresses and Darkness

**B POV**

I stood there for a few seconds, with my eyes bugging out of my skull. Then I finely found the words in my mouth,

" Sorry, really sorry. Um, I was looking for Alice…I guess this isn't her room?"

" No shit dumbass. Get out, you're ruining the moment." Tanya snapped at me.

" No, it's fine. I really wasn't supposed to be here anyways." A velvety voice stated. Edward got up and walked towards me saying, "I'll show you Alice's room…I'm surprised she didn't show you, since this is your first time upstairs."

"Right, my first time. Um I don't know. She must've forgotten…or something." _Too bad I've been in this house thousands of times. Stupid human memories, I can't even remember where my best friends room was._

" Well, this is her door. And Beth- I don't know what your thinking right now, for some reason I can't read your mind, but I don't want you thinking I'm like that, how I acted earlier. I'm usually much…different I suppose. Anyways, sorry you had to see that. And thanks for giving me a reason to get our of there." He winked at me, and formed a shape with his mouth that I _think _was supposed to be a smile. I was still standing in the doorway, staring at where he has walked away. Alice opened her door and pulled me in her room.

" Uh, I heard everything. That's just…gross. With Tanya? Were there tongues? Touching body parts?" I began to get uncomfortable, which must've shown on my face. "Never mind, bad decision on his part. That's the first time he's done something out of wack for…well…for 82 years!"

" Yeah, well, all I know is that he was never like that with me."

" You were _human _then Bella. But now – your smokin'. Anyways, we're going shopping to show off your looks with a dress that shows all of your curves. ROSE! SHOPPING! YOU COMING?" All of the sudden Rose blew into her room and said very smoothly,

" Of course." We all started going downstairs and Esme asked where we were going. Once we told her, she suggested we take Tanya also, since she is probably staying until the dance.

" Yes yes YES! I'd love to go shopping with you!" Tanya squealed. We all gave each other the same looks, but grudgingly took her along.

" Where to?" I asked Alice.

" A little boutique that I absolutely love. Not far from here."

Once we got there, I looked around.

" Alice," I said, "These are really nice dresses, but don't they look…too much for prom?"

" Well Bella, dear. Were going to prom of course, but only for a little. What can vampires do there that's fun anyways? The V.B. is the same night! We'll only arrive a little late."

" The V.B? What's that?"

" Vampire Ball. There's one every year, in Italy. We usually don't go, but I thought that since you really ARE a vampire, we'd all go together! Believe me, it's the best event of the year. I went 90 years ago – so elegant! Were treated like princess'. You love it. And the male vampires there? Let's just say that if I didn't have my Jasper, that'd be the first place I go to find a guy."

" Sounds pretty good, I guess. Well, I like this dress…but I don't know, it looks too expensive." I told Alice. She gave me a little smirk and said

" I can handle that." She looked at the dress and gasped, " Bella this is beautiful!"

And it was. It was a shimmering, gold material sparkling all over, with halter straps and a plunging v-neck. I tried it on and it was perfect. It hugged all of my curves, and fit like a glove.

" Perfect." I whispered to myself. The other girls found there dresses. Rosalie's dress was a deep red strapless number, while Alice had a silver and blue dress that was a little above the knee, and swayed with her while she walked, also complimented with a crystal brooch right below the breast-line. Tanya's dress was a lilac purple, went down to her waist and was extremely slutty looking. We all grabbed and paid for our purchases, and drove back to the Cullen residence. Most of the family was in the living room, watching t.v. It was silent. Alice suddenly began speaking,

" What look should Beth go as to the V.B?" Emmet responded,

" Brown hair." Esme then added

" Long hair length." Jasper commented

"brown flecks in your gold eyes." Then the least expected commenter said,

" Blush." Everyone looked at Edward, and believe it or not, I started blushing thanks to my power, I couldn't refuse it, _Edward _wanted it. He stared at my flushed cheeks, and got a somber look in his eyes, then looked at Alice.

" Why are you reciting Japanese history in your mind?"

" It's what I always do when I'm bored."

" Are you trying to hide something from me?"

" Don't be silly Edward, I'm just playing around." Not fully convinced, Edward gets up, gives me once last look, and heads twards his room.

" Right when I thought he was coming back around…" Esme didn't finish her sentence. I quietly got up and headed towards the door, taking my dress with me.

" Goodnight everyone." Then walked home. I went into my room, hung up my dress, then sat on my sofa, slowly drifting my eyes out the window, softly singing " Thinking Out Loud" by: Lesley Roy

I've been losing my mind

I've been living a lie

I've been running away

For so long

I try to put on a face

And cover my heart

But I'm needing it now

So bad

I don't know

How I feel

Maybe I'm mad

Or maybe I'm proud

Can't find the truth

Can't speak my mind

Don't know what Ill say

I'm just thinking out loud

Thinking out loud

No, no I cant explain

What's happened to me

I feel like I'm right

And wrong

Inside everything's upside down

Everything's spinning around

And it's freaking me out

I don't know

How I feel

Maybe I'm mad

Or maybe I'm proud

Can't find the truth

Can't speak my mind

Don't know what Ill say

I'm just thinking out loud

If only for a day

I could be free

I bet you'd feel the same

If you were me

I'm gonna spit it out

Just let go.

I've been losing my mind

I've been living a lie

I've been running away

For so long

I don't know

How I feel

Maybe I'm mad

Or maybe I'm proud

Can't find the truth

Can't speak my mind

I don't know what Ill say

I'm just thinking out loud

I'm thinking out loud

Thinking out loud

Can't find the truth

Can't speak my mind

I don't know what Ill say

I'm just thinking out loud

Suddenly, I saw a pair of eyes meeting mine. Golden, turning black. Neither of us looked away. He spoke lowly, but I understood what he said.

" Can't you just leave." The hole in my stomach, stretched to my hole stomach, and what I thought was impossible happened. I blacked out.

**Hey guys. Please read and review! Oh and also...I want you to know the songs I pick for my stories usually relate really well to the chapter so don't skip over them, read them! Listen to the song maybe! Thanks for reading. Remember : More reviews the more happy I get, the happier I get the more I want to write!**


End file.
